Scheduling of reservations, appointments, tee times and so forth is typically a manual task where one party directly communicates with another party, and this task can often result in inconvenience to both parties. Such direct communication requires that the party wishing to present a scheduling request seek out the other party such as by an in-person meeting, a voiced call such as a telephone call, or an email to communicate a schedule request. The requesting party is often inconvenienced because it may be difficult to successfully contact the scheduling party.
To complete the scheduling once the requesting party has successfully contacted the scheduling party, the scheduling party must verify that the schedule request is compatible with the current schedule by looking up the requested date, time, service, etc. to see what is available. This inconveniences the scheduling party because this requires time to communicate with the requesting party, then make the determination and update the schedule as necessary. Furthermore, the scheduling party may commit human error when making the determination and updating the schedule such that the scheduling is done incorrectly, to the detriment of both the scheduling party and the requesting party. Also, this determination may require a significant amount of time that causes the requesting party to experience uncertainty during the delay.
After the scheduling party makes the determination of whether the request can be accommodated, then the scheduling party must then communicate a response to the requesting party to inform the requesting party. This response may require that the scheduling party seek out the requesting party, especially where significant time has passed since the initial request was presented. The scheduling party-is inconvenienced because it may be difficult to successfully contact the requesting party.